Betty La Fea
by PeDeeS
Summary: Sasuke adalah cowok tertampan dan populer di sekolahnya yang jatuh cinta dengan gadis cupu mirip Betty Lafea, Sakura. Kok bisa?/"Apa yang ingin kamu katakan kepadaku?" desak Sakura yang kini lebih percaya diri dengan penampilan barunya./"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura!"


**BETTY LAFEA**

 **By: PeDeeS**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Pair: Sasuk dan Sakura**

 **Warning: Typo, kata asing tidak bercetak miring, EYD tidak** tepat, **OOC, AU**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

 **Dan tinggalkan jejak Review :3**

 **.**

 **BRUUUKKK!**

 **"Aduh...!" buku-buku di tangan Sakura terjatuh, berserakan di lantai kelas.**

 **"Sorry...," ucap Sasuke seraya membantu memunguti buku-buku Sakura yang berserakan di lantai. "ini buku kamu. Maaf, ya..." ia pun menyerahkan buku-buku tersebut kepada Sakura.**

 **Sakura berdiri mematung. emerald-nya mendadak membulat. Dia seakan tersihir dengan ketampanan Uchiha bungsu yang ada di depannya ini.**

 **"Hei, kenapa bengong?" tegur Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.**

 **"aa.. Maaf.." Sakura jadi salah tingkah. Segera ia menerima buku -bukunya dari tangan Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke menyerngitkan alisnya, "Lho.. Seharusnya aku kan yang berkata seperti itu?"**

 **"i-iya, ya..." Sakura kembali Salah tingkah, ia sangat gugup sekali. "A-aku.."**

 **Sasuke menyeringai melihat kegugupan Sakura. Dia menyodorkan telapak tangannya kepada Sakura, "Maafkan aku, ya.."**

 **"I-iya, aku maafin kok."**

 **.**

 **Semenjak kejadian itu, Sasuke menjadi sering menyapa Sakura. Padahal dulu, cowok tertampan dan terpopuler dengan style rambut bak pantat ayam berwarna raven itu sama sekali tidak pernah mempedulikan Sakura. Lagi pula, siapa sih cowok yang mau memperhatikan Sakura? gadis yang berhelaian pink itu adalah gadis kutu buku, pemalu, dan sangat gak modis a.k.a cupu pake banget diantara teman-temannya di sekolah.**

 **Tapi sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama sekali Sakura menaruh hati kepada cowok bermata sharingan itu. Namun dia hanya berani menyimpan saja dalam hati. Sasuke persis seperti bintang berkilauan, begitu banyak planet-planet di sekelilingnya yang berebut menikmati kerling cahaya indahnya. Mana mungkin seorang gadis secupu Sakura sanggup merebutkan hatinya?**

 **Sakura cukup tahu diri dengan keadaanya. Dia tidak mungkin mampu bersaing dengan planet-planet indah di sekitanya, untuk dapat memiliki cahaya bintang yang indah itu. Sakura hanyalah gadis cupu binti kutu buku yang pemalu, sampai dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bergaul dengan teman-teman di sekolahnya. Alhasil, dia tidak memiliki banyak teman selain teman sebangkunya Yamanaka Ino, gadis pirang yang cukup cantik dan baik hati, walaupun sedikit cerewet binti bawel.**

 **Sebenarnya, Sakura pernah berusaha mencoba untuk bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang lain, tapi dia masih seperti makhluk alien dari luar angkasa yang diasingkan kalau sedang berada diantara teman-temannya. Tahu sendiri anak remaja zaman sekarang, mereka lebih tertarik membicarakan dengan K-pop, Mahabrata, Ganteng-Ganteng Sri galak atau film-film horor dan action dari Barat yang sedang ngetop banget, Baju-baju apa yang sekarang sedang nge-trend saat ini, tentang kecanggihan Gatget yang mereka punya, mereka lebih betah ngejogrok di kafe sambil ber-selfie, ada yang ajojing di diskotik-diskotik, dan yang lagi heboh saat ini tentang fenomena My Trip My Advanture alias selfie di atas gunung sambil memamerkan secarik kertas yang entah apa tulisannya. Dari pada harus berkutat dengan untaian kalimat-kalimat yang amat membosankan di dalam buku. Singkatnya, Sakura nggak pernah nyambung sama-teman-temannya yang lain.**

 **Sebenarnya, wajah Sakura cukup cantik. Tapi, semua itu tersembunyi di balik kacamata tebal yang sangat lebar dan kawat giginya. Kalau saja dia biarkan helaian Pinknya digerai dan diberi pita, Sakura seperti seorang model yang sangat mempesona. Namun Sakura lebih suka mengepang dua rambut pink-nya itu. Setiap kali Sakura berjalan, dia selalu membenamkan pandangannya ke bawah, seolah ia takut orang-orang menertawai penampilannya yang terbilang bak Betty Lafea.**

 **.**

 **"Hai! Lagi baca apaan?" Sapa Sasuke, saat Sakura sedang asyik membaca di mejanya.**

 **"Sasuke-kun..."**

 **"Hn.. Aku menganggumu, ya?"**

 **"ah..ng-nggak, kok."**

 **"Nih, buat kamu!" Sasuke menyodorkan sebatang coklat mede kepada Sakura.**

 **"Buat aku?"**

 **"Iya, anggap aja sebagai permintaan maafku karena uda nabrak kamu tempo hari."**

 **"Makasih, ya."**

 **" Sakura, minggu depan anak-anak mau ngadain Pesta Dansa. Emmph.. Kamu mau gak, datang sama aku?"**

 **"A-aku? Datang sama kamu?!" emerald Sakura melebar, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia seakan mendapat emas jatuh dari langit. Siapa sangka, cowok terpopuler dan tertampan mau mengajak gadis bak Betty Lafea pergi bersamanya datang ke Pesta Dansa.**

 **"Hn.."**

 **"Ng.. Kamu nggak salah, kan? Kenapa kamu nggak ajak Karin, pacar kamu?"**

 **"Siapa? Karin?" Sasuke mengulangi ucapan Sakura.**

 **"ia, kamu pacarnya Karin, kan?"**

 **"Aku memang sering jalan bareng Karin. Tapi... Aku gak pacaran, kok, sama dia."**

 **"Tapi, kenapa aku? Kan, masih banyak cewek cantik di sekolah ini yang bisa diajak ke acara itu?"**

 **"Kamu juga cantik!"**

 **Sakura jadi tersipu malu, pipinya berubah menjadi merah bak tomat. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang. Baru kali ini ada cowok keren yang mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya. "Tapi, aku takut malu-maluin. Soalnya aku nggak biasa pergi ke acara seperti itu."**

 **"Aku gak malu, kok, jalan sama cewek cantik seperti kamu."**

 **Mendengar pujian dari Sasuke, Sakura seperti sedang terbang tinggi.**

 **"Gimana? Mau nggak?"**

 **"Emmpph.. Gimana, ya?" Cukup lama gadis itu menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepala malu-malu.**

 **"Yes, yes, yes!" Sasuke kegirangan.**

 **.**

 **Hari-hari menjelang Pesta Dansa, Sakura jadi sering berduaan dengan Sasuke. Bukan tanpa alasan jika Sakura merasakan bunga cinta bermekaran di taman hatinya. Sasuke selalu menyiraminya dengan perhatian.**

 **Kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke segera saja menjadi pergunjingan di lingkungan sekolah. Drama apa yang sedang diperankan Sakura dan Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa cowok sekeren bin setampan bin sepopuler Uchiha Sasuke mau bersanding dengan cewek kutu buku bin cupu bin pemalu macam Haruno Sakura? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kemudian menari-nari gemulai di kepala seluruh penghuni Konoha High School.**

 **Namun tidak dengan Naruto dan Sai. Kedua sohib Uchiha Bungsu itu tahu betul, lakon apa yang sedang diperankan oleh sahabatnya.**

 **Ino, sahabat Sakura, meragukan ketulusan hati Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke Pesta Dansa. Seperti pepatah "ada udang di balik batu!", ada skenario sadis di balik itu semua. Pikiran-pikiran itu melintas di kepala Ino. Bukannya ia meragukan sahabatnya, Sakura. Ino satu-satunya orang yang percaya, Sakura bisa tampil cantik dari model-model yang sering wara-wiri di sampul majalah! Tapi apa sesungguhnya yang Sasuke rencanakan?**

 **Ino, aku pantas nggak, ya, pergi ke Pesta Dansa nanti dengan Sasuke-kun?"**

 **"kamu sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi ke Pesta Dansa itu?"**

 **"kenapa, Ino? Apa aku nggak pantas pergi ke acara begituan? Aku jelek ya?"**

 **"Bukan karena itu. Tapi, kamu kan biasanya anti banget pergi ke acara begituan?"**

 **"ihh... Kamu kok ngomong begitu?"**

 **Ino mengambil cermin besar yang menggantung di dinding kamar Sakura. "coba,deh, kamu perhatiin wajah kamu!"**

 **Sakura memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin. "ada apa dengan wajahku, Ino?"**

 **"kamu tu nyadar gak sih, jenong? Kamu itu sebenarnya cantik banget, Sakura!"**

 **"kamu ngomong gitu karena kamu sahabat aku, kan?"**

 **"kamu gak percaya, ya, sama aku?**

 **Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ino segera melepaskan kacamata Sakura.**

 **"Aduh... Kamu ngapain, sih?"**

 **"Tenang aja. Pokoknya kamu nurut aja, deh!" kata Ino. "sekarang kamu copot kawat gigimu itu, gih!"**

 **"Buat apa?"**

 **"Bawel, deh. Jangan banyak tanya! Nurut aja pokoknya!"**

 **Meski hatinya bertanya-tanya, akhirnya Sakura menanggalkan kawat giginya.**

 **Ino mulai menggunakan tangan-tangan terampilnya untuk merobak habis-habisan penampilan Sakura yang cupu itu. Satu jam kemudian, Sakura benar-benar telah berubah total. Sampai-sampai dia tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri.**

 **"liat!, sekarang kamu percaya, kan, sama aku kalau wajah kamu itu sebenarnya cantik?"**

 **"waah.. Apa ini benar-benar wajahku, Ino? Kamu pakaikan susuk apa ke wajahku?**

 **Ino sweat drop, "memangnya kamu pikir aku dukun? Amit-amit. Dosa tau!"**

 **Sakura hanya meringis. Gadis itu menatap kagum pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. "aku cantik juga, ya, Ino?"**

 **"Bukan baru sekarang kamu cantik. Dari dulu! Kamu aja yang gak sadar-sadar. Tapi kecantikan aja gak cukup, Sakura. Percuma punya wajah cantik tapi hatinya busuk. Aku gak mau kamu seperti itu, Sakura!"**

 **Sakura memeluk tubuh sahabat satu-satunya. "makasiiiiiihh banyak, Ino-pig! Kamu sahabat aku yang paling baik di dunia yang kumiliki."**

 **.**

 **"Bagaimana, Teme? Apa elo udah berhasil ngebujuk Sakura?" tanya Naruto, "masih ingat sama taruhan kita, kan?"**

 **"kalau elo nggak berhasil ngajak si Betty Lafea itu ke Pesta Dansa, elo harus bayar kita berdua masing-masing dua ratus ribu Ryo.!"**

 **"kita liat aja ntar malam. Gue pasti memenangkan taruhan dari kalian!" ucap Sasuke yakin sekali.**

 **Mereka tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya Sakura mendengarkan semua ucapann mereka di balik pintu kamar Sasuke yang sedikit terkuak. Gadis itu sangat terpukul. Ternyata, Sasuke mendekati dirinya hanya karena Sakura dianggap cewek berpenampilan cupu persis Betty Lafea. Dan Sasuke melakukan itu demi memenangkan taruhan Naruto dan Sai.**

 **"Sa-sakura?" Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya.**

 **"kalian jahaaaaatt!"**

 **Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura lekas lari pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Emerald-nya tak sanggup membendung air mata untuk membanjiri kedua pipi mulusnya.**

 **"tunggu, Sakura!"**

 **Gadis yang di panggilpun tidak menghiraukan. Dia terus berlari. Sasuke mengejar di belakangnya. Saat Sakura berlari menyebrangi jalan, tiba-tiba..**

 **"astaga..!"**

 **CIIITT.. BRUUKK!**

 **Sebuah mobil sedan hitam menghantam tubuhnya. Sakura terlempar sangat jauh. Gadis itu terkulai di aspal. Cairan merah kentalpun mulai membanjiri di sekujur tubuhnya. Sakura tak bergerak-gerak lagi!**

 **"Sa-sakuraaaaaaaaaa..!"**

 **Sasuke membuka mata. Rupanya, kejadian itu hanya berlangsung di dalam mimpinya saja. Cowok pantat ayam itu menghapus peluh yang mengalir di wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tapi bagaimana kalau mimpinya itu menjadi kenyataan?**

 **.**

 **Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjadi ragu dengan keputusannya. Dia takut melukai hati gadis merah muda itu. Kedekatannya dengan Sakura belakangan ini rupanya telah menimbulkan sebentuk rasa yang dia sendiri tak mengerti apa dan mengapa yang dirasakannya itu.**

 **Ia menjadi takut kehilangan Sakura, secepat kilat Sasuke mengenakan baju kaos dan langsung menyambar kunci mobil di meja belajarnya. Kemudian melesat ke rumah Sakura. Dia ingin segera mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sasuke sudah tidak peduli dengan taruhan itu lagi.**

 **Sasuke menekan tombol bel berkali-kali. Kemudian Sakura keluar dari dalam rumahnya bersama Ino.**

 **"K-kamu?" Sasuke sangat terkejut melihat penampilan Sakura yang baru saja direparasi oleh Ino. Sasuke seperti kehilangan kata-kata lagi. Ia sangat terkesima memandang wajah bak bidadari gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. "kamu, Sakura, kan?"**

 **Sakura dan Ino saling bertukar pandang. Tak lama kemudian tertawa mereka meledak.**

 **Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya bingung, "kenapa kalian tertawa?"**

 **"sebenarnya kamu ke sini mau apa?" tanya Ino yang masih tertawa.**

 **"A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sakura. Sebenarnya, a-aku..." Sasuke jadi gugup dan lidahnya mendadak kelu.**

 **"kamu kenapa? Apa yang ingin kamu katakan kepadaku?" desak Sakura yang kini lebih percaya diri dengan penampilan barunya.**

 **"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura!"**

 **"benarkah itu, Sasuke-kun?"**

 **"iya! Aku beneran cinta sama kamu, Sakura!"**

 **"tapi..." Sakura melempar pandangannya ke arah Ino. Kemudian keduannya kembali memandang ke arah Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian, lagi-lagi tawa mereka meledak.**

 **"kenapa kalian tertawa? Apa kamu gak mau menerima cintaku, Sakura?**

 **"bukan, bukan itu, kok! Aku juga sebenarnya juga cinta sama kamu. Tapi..." Sakura kembali tertawa sambil memegang perutnya karena menahan sakit akibat tertawa.**

 **"kau aneh, Sakura! Kalian berdua aneh!"**

 **"haha.. Bukannya kami yang aneh," tukas Ino, "tapi yang aneh itu kamu! Coba, deh, perhatikan penampilan kamu!"**

 **Sasuke memandangi dirinya. Dia syok melihat penampilannya sendiri. Rupanya, karena terburu-buru, Sasuke memakai baju dan sendal terbalik, ia juga hanya memakai boxer pendek super tipis. Sasuke lekas menutupi dirinya dengan kedua tangannya, persis seperti orang yang sedang pinalti.**

 **Sakura dan Ino semakin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.**

 **.**

 **Malam harinya, di Pesta Dansa, Sasuke datang bersama Sakura dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Bukan karena melihat Sakura yang berpenampilan bak Betty Lafea, namun karena mereka bahkan tidak menyadari yang datang bersama sang pangeran tampan, Uchiha Sasuke malam itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Sakura sudah berubah total. Semua berkat tangan terampil sahabatnya, Ino. Malam itu Sakura terlihat sangaaaaaaat cantik sekali.**

 **Sasuke terlihat sangat bahagia malam itu. Dia bukan saja berhasil memenangkan taruhan Naruto dan Sai karena berhasil mengajak Sakura ke Pesta Dansa. Tapi juga berhasil mendapatkan cinta Sakura yang malam itu menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang karena kecantikannya.**

 **Naruto dan Sai memandang masgyul ke arah Sasuke yang sedang asyik berdansa dengan Sakura**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **BACOT NO JUTSU**

 **Jreeenggg jrenggg!.. akhirnya fanfic ke-3 selesai juga. Cukup menguras tenaga ternyata ngetik pake hape.. susah banget editnya. Alhasil beginilah jadinya.. aneh, kan ! Hhaa.. maaf.**

 **Gak bisa ngebayangin gimana kalo Sakura asli gambar om MK beneran pake behel.. tapi Sakura dipakein apa aja tetep aja cantikk. Setuju, gak?**

 **Terima kasih buat yang uda nyempetin waktu baca fanfic abal-abal ini, semoga Suka yaa..**

 **Sebagai bentuk penghargaan untukku silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa Review, Pleaseeee...!**

 **Terimakasih**

 **Sign,**

 **PeDeeS, 4/8/15**


End file.
